The Day Maria got the Flu
by Diva Girlie
Summary: Maria gets the flu while her mom is out of town, and our lovely aliens help aid her recovery. But something's wrong with Max...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSWELL! I WISH THAT I DID, BUT I DON'T.**

**Maria Gets sick Chapter 1**

**Maria's POV**

I reached for the phone, and prayed that Michael would pick up. My mom was out of town for the next two weeks, and I was sick. I looked at the clock. 2:37am. Michael was going to be so mad.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Michael. Unfortunately, my dinner had chosen that second to make a reappearance. When I was finally done puking, I answered him.

"Michael? It's Maria. Could you please come over? My mom's out of town, and I'm sick. Please?" I practically begged.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over." He replied. Bless him. I did not want to have to suffer through the night with this, and then have to go to school tomorrow, so that I could go to the nurse. This was much better.

Ten minutes later, Michael had found his way in, and had found me upstairs, lying beside the toilet. He picked me up, and carried me to my bed. Then that saintly boy went downstairs, and brought me up a glass of ginger ale, which he had gotten on his way here. I really loved him at that moment in time. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, cradled in Michael's arms, really happy that he was there. When he realized that I was awake, he sat up, and turned to me.

"Hey Maria, How are you feeling?" He asked. I could tell that he was trying to be a really good boyfriend who takes care of his girlfriend when she is sick, and I was thankful for that. "I feel worse then I did yesterday." I replied truthfully. Just then I realized that he had to go to school. "Oh my god Michael, you have to go to school. I can't keep you from getting an education! Go, just come back after school…" I was freaking out. "Maria, it's okay. School is over for the summer. Just calm down. It's okay. Now, I am going to take you over to Max and Isabel's house." He said. Then he picked me up and carried me out to his car. I was grateful that I had such a good boyfriend.

The car ride was really quiet, as I didn't want to throw up again. All that I wanted was to be lying in bed, marathoning Gilmore Girls all day. Twenty minutes later, we got to Max's house. Isabel was waiting for us outside. As soon as we pulled up to the driveway, she ran over to my door, and helped me out. Once we got inside, Isabel helped me over to the couch, where max was awkwardly fluffing pillows. I could tell that they had set this up as a make-shift bed for me. I lied down and covered up. Then I fell asleep for who knows how long.

**Michael's POV**

I was awkwardly sitting in a chair beside Maria. I felt really bad for her. I had been trying to be helpful, but I'm not very good with sick people, which is why we were here. I was glad that Isabel was being so helpful. Max was just being… awkward. He wasn't making eye contact, and he was speaking as little as possible. I decided that if he was still like this tomorrow, I would talk to him about it.

I touched the back of my hand to Maria's forehead. It was really hot. I decided that as soon as she woke up, I was going to take her temperature with an actual thermometer. Just then, Isabel walked back in, and checked her temperature the exact same way that I did.

"I don't like how high her fever is." Isabel said.

"Neither do I." I replied.

"So, why were you with her?" Isabel asked nonchalantly. I could tell that she had been wanting to ask that question all day.

"Because she called me at 2:37 am." I replied, knowing that she was going to ask for more.

"Why would she call you? Where is her mom? Why did you go?" She asked.

"She called me because her mom is way doing who knows what for two weeks, and she didn't want to be alone. I knew that she wouldn't make that up, and she started puking right after I answered the phone, so while she was telling me all that, I was already walking out to my car."

"Oh. Well I am really glad that you decided to come over here. You really aren't the best with sick people, and Maria's house probably isn't the best place for a sick person if her mom left town for two weeks." She said honestly.

"Yeah. That is kinda why we're here." I told her.

"I really hope that this is just the flu." Isabel said.

"I hope so too." I said. Then Isabel's phone rang. She left the room to take the call.

I looked over at Maria. She was really pale, except for her cheeks which were flushed bright red. She was drenched in sweat, but we didn't want to disturb her. She also kept complaining that she was cold in her sleep. I checked Maria's temperature again. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I could tell that it must have been at least 103 degrees. Just then Maria started to wake up again, and I grabbed the thermometer that we had left on the table.

"Michael, where are we?" Maria asked, looking around, confused. "We are at Max and Isabel's house." I replied. "Now Maria, I need to take your temperature. So could you please open your mouth?" She did as she was told. I placed the thermometer in her mouth, under her tongue. A few minutes later, It beeped. "104.6! Maria that is a really high fever!" I exclaimed. Then Isabel and Max walked back in. "What's wrong Michael?" Isabel asked. I showed her the thermometer. "Woah, that's a high fever. How are you feeling Maria?" she asked. "Not good. I am still really tired, and my throat HURTS. My stomach doesn't feel to great either, but there is nothing left in it to throw up, so that's good. And I feel really cold." She told us. The Isabel turned to Max. "Could you please just reduce her fever a bit? For me Max?" she pleaded. He gave a small nod, and turned to Maria. "Just relax a little, okay?" she visibly relaxed Then Max used his powers on her, and reduced her temperature a bit.

I touched the back of my hand to her forehead again, and I could tell that her fever was 103 degrees tops. Then I turned back to Max. " Thank you." I said. Again he nodded. I was getting rally sick of him not speaking, and avoiding everybody. I decided that I was going to ask Isabel about it, and if she felt the same way, talk to Max about it. Then Maria went back to sleep, and Maria and I went to get something to eat in the kitchen.


End file.
